JP-A-2003-198713 (corresponding to US Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0114202) teaches the following technique. When a user brings a cell phone having a short range wireless communication function in a compartment of a vehicle, the cell phone is capable of communicating with an in-vehicle device having a short range wireless communication function. In this case, the user can browse telephone book data stored in the cell phone when the user operates the in-vehicle device. A telephone book data transfer protocol is established between the cell phone and the in-vehicle device. The telephone book data transfer protocol defines a transfer method of the telephone book data. In the above manner, the telephone book data stored in the cell phone is transferred to the in-vehicle device.
Here, the in-vehicle device executes a telephone book data transfer process for obtaining the telephone book data transferred from the cell phone and storing the data. When the in-vehicle device executes the telephone book data transfer process, the in-vehicle device can not execute a telephone book data utilizing process for utilizing the telephone book data. Accordingly, when the telephone data is transferred from the cell phone to the in-vehicle device, the user can not browse the telephone book data, and the user can not make a phone call with using the telephone book data. Further, the user can not recognize information about an incoming caller with using the telephone book data even when the cell phone receives an incoming call. The information about the incoming caller includes, for example, a name of the incoming caller. Thus, operability of a system of the in-vehicle device and the cell phone is low.